Blind Recall
by JeiC
Summary: My memory tells me what my eyes can no longer see.


Disclaimer: Dun own Kingdom Hearts. I just write stories for fun.  
Warnings: angst

**Blind Recall**

by JeiC

* * *

Stepping up to the egg-shaped device, I place a leather-encased hand against the cool shell. Or would it be warm considering there was someone sleeping inside it? I don't recall having ever touched it with my bare hand before. I can only imagine the texture of the various components of the capsule as I run my hand along it, going about my usual routine.

This time my routine is slightly different though…this time my eyes did not guide me through the room nor will they assist me in circling the chamber where Sora slumbers. My heart guided me here and now my memory will have to take over.

Somehow, when I entered the room, I knew DiZ and Namine gave me questionable looks though I couldn't see their faces. Their auras told me everything that they would not say. DiZ, analytical, Namine, out of worry and concern regarding my choice. By blinding myself, I now understood that Namine was Kairi's Nobody…just as Roxas was Sora's as much as I wanted to deny that fact. Not that I would enlighten the bandaged man.

Roxas…I'm sure the scientist was less than pleased that I had yet to leave in order to retrieve the other half of my unconscious friend. I would not depart on that mission until I was ready and that was one thing that the manipulative man was going to have to deal with.

I refused to move until both of them had left, my mind catching up to where I am: slowly circling and touching the egg-shaped device.

I knew who Sora was. Unlike everyone else that the boy's heart was tied to, my memories of him had not disappeared during Namine's work to re-chain together his memories. I was the base that the blonde girl used in order to verify that the sequence was going back together properly.

Now I understand the other reason that I was offered a long slumber…other than to lock Ansem inside my heart. The experience was painful for me at times, reliving my past in my dreams. Re-watching all the mistakes I had made…knowing that I was a hair's breath away from making them again. I was still a ways away from reaching dawn, still within reach of the darkness' long arms that could pull me back in an instant if I wasn't careful.

I longed for the innocent times on Destiny Islands that I remembered. While Kairi had become a good friend when she arrived, it was the times alone with Sora that I treasured the most…especially the simple quiet times that we spent just looking out over the water, each in our own daydream.

I allow myself a small smile as I trace the petals that support the egg. Though, if my memory is as trustworthy as everyone believes, getting the spiky-haired boy to sit down and be quiet for any length of time was a feat in and of itself.

Sora has been asleep for a long time. How long, I couldn't say – I've lost track of the months, but it has been long enough for him to finally have hit what his genetic makeup considers a growth spurt. Too bad he'll probably still be little standing next to me since I've also grown taller as well. I half wonder what he would think of my longer hair as well, but shake it off. He'll never see me again as I'll be watching him from the shadows.

My memory tells me that I am at the back of the capsule now and I try to remember what he looked like the last time I saw him even though it was only yesterday. It was comical how small his clothes had gotten for him. He's definitely not going to be comfortable when he wakes up. If he doesn't find a new set of attire by the time he crosses swords with Organization XIII, he'll defeat them simply by making them laugh themselves to death.

Though I still don't quite comprehend the existence of creatures that don't exist. Such is the conundrum of a Nobody I suppose.

Letting my mind go blank for a moment, I simply listen to the sounds of my breathing and my boots clacking lightly on the floor as I walk the remaining half back around to the front. DiZ doesn't understand Sora and as soon as the kid is up and fighting again, all that man's careful planning is going to go to complete and utter waste.

Have I told him this? No. I don't feel like sharing my memories of my best friend with the scientist. I know what I have to do…my part is already scripted out for me, but I'll play it only so long as I need to.

Reaching up past the petals, I reach to touch the membrane that is the egg. It'll start hardening on the outer edge as soon as we get a hold of Roxas…provided that the blonde is indeed the key to waking Sora.

Hesitating a moment, I fully place my gloved hands on it, letting the pain wash through me of my memories being pulled to the surface at incredible speeds. I do this in hopes that Sora will hate me when he wakes up. His hatred is the absolute best I deserve after all that I've done.

* * *

Fin  
August 2007  
by JeiC  
---  
Author's notes: Just an interpretation and continuation of a quick scene in the Re:COM Reverse/Rebirth credits…and another prompt:

**For:** kingdom100  
**Claim:** Riku  
**Prompt:** Memory (#043)

* * *


End file.
